


last year's wishes

by A_Confused_Kitten



Series: the kids aren't alright [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epilogue, Fluff, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Light Angst, Multi, POV Aang (Avatar), POV Katara (Avatar), POV Sokka (Avatar), POV Toph Beifong, POV Zuko (Avatar), Team as Family, Zukka fluff, the rebellion is done at this point but its important, zuko never hunts the gaang and accidentally starts a rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Confused_Kitten/pseuds/A_Confused_Kitten
Summary: On the first day after, there is quiet.It is only the five of them and there is silence, hidden from the raging world outside. The war has been won, yes, he made sure of that, but there is so much to do and so much to work for. His people have long since passed and many others have joined them, and there is so much to repair, so many things taken for granted.But now? None of that matters.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), minor Aang/Katara - Relationship
Series: the kids aren't alright [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763332
Comments: 81
Kudos: 939
Collections: avatar tingz





	last year's wishes

On the first day after, there is quiet.

It is only the five of them and there is silence, hidden from the raging world outside. The war has been won, yes, he made sure of that, but there is so much to do and so much to work for. His people have long since passed and many others have joined them, and there is so much to repair, so many things taken for granted.

But now? None of that matters.

He’s the only one awake, listening to their soft breaths, and he makes no move to wake them. Instead, he lies still. Zuko and Sokka are to his left, and he doesn’t have to look to know they’re embracing each other. Sokka with a protective grin and Zuko with a gentle smile. Katara and Toph are to his right, Toph curled into Katara’s hip.

In the middle of his family, he finally is at peace.

“Aang?” Katara says, her voice soft. “Why are you awake? The sun hasn’t even risen yet?”

He’s quiet, because what is there to do? Tell her that he couldn’t sleep, that he was too busy thinking about everything that almost went wrong? Or maybe that he’s so, _so_ scared because he doesn’t know what’s next? Aang doesn’t know when stopping Ozai became so consuming, but now that it’s been done, he doesn’t know what to do, and that _terrifies_ him.

He is the Avatar, a symbol of peace, and yet, war is burned into his mind. And when the sun rises, Zuko and him must start the fight for peace. The fight to undo one hundred years of bloodshed and tears, and when it comes down to it, they’re just _kids._

“We’re just kids, Katara.” Aang says, and his throat feels dry. “How are we supposed to fix all of this? This war has been going on for a century, and there’s so much we need to fix and-” He breathes. “I just don’t know what to do…”

And Katara smiles, and in the moonlight, she looks ethereal. “You’ll figure it out, Aang.” She says, “I know you will. All four of us will be here to help you.” 

And wasn’t that true?

Sokka has no intentions of leaving the Fire Nation, because he loves his sister and he loves his father, but he loves Zuko, too, and Sokka could never leave a person to struggle on their own. Zuko, of course, is tied to the throne, soon to be trapped among politicians and war meetings when all he’d ever wanted was peace. Toph will stay with them, because they’ve always been her older brothers, and she had nowhere else to go. Nowhere else she’d feel free. And Katara?

Aang can’t imagine life without Katara by his side. She was his first friend in this new world, one that had changed so much within the years he was frozen. Katara was his first link to the human world, and now, there are five people with keys to his heart, but she will always be the first.

“You’re right,” is all he says.

Today brings the first moments of peace the world has seen in a century. 

But none of that seems to matter.

Because right now, Aang is with his family.

He loves these people more than anything else in the world, because they are his family. His brothers and sisters and his closest friends. Maybe, if he has them and they have him, everything will be alright.

And maybe, just maybe, they will finally be at peace.

On the first day after, there is laughter.

Katara smiles, as her friends tell their tales. They do not leave this room, their safe haven among this unfamiliar time. Her brother and their prince are injured, unable to move without pain, and Katara doesn’t dare leave them alone.

But she smiles, as Toph recalls stories from her Earth Rumble days, a vindictive grin on her face. “You should’ve seen it, Sparky!” She crowed, her pale eyes fixed on Zuko, her hand curled around his wrist. “I was awesome.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Zuko says, a tired smile on his face. Out of all of them, their prince is the most exhausted. He’d redirected the lightning, but not without consequence, and if Katara had her way, his coronation wouldn’t happen for at _least_ another week.

She didn’t, though, so for now, she’s content to fuss over him. After all, that’s what little sisters are for, and at this point, isn’t that what she is? Whether it’s through Sokka or through their bond, they’re as close as siblings.

Toph is still talking when the door opens, and a familiar face peeks through the crack. “Hey, guys!” Suki greets, stepping into the room, and Katara can’t help but smile. “I brought some new friends with me, and I know you have rough history, but give it a chance.”

And the familiar girl in pink pokes her head in the doorway, pulling along a girl in black, and it takes a moment for Katara to remember their names. Mai and Ty Lee, the girls who loved each other more than they feared Azula, whose love saved her best friend’s life.

She rushes forward, and wraps them both in a hug. “Thank you,” she says, “Thank you. She was your friend, too.”

They exchange glances over her head, grey eyes and brown ones talking silently, and then arms wrap around her back, and Katara smiles. 

“She wasn’t always cruel…” Ty Lee says, trailing off. “She was young, once. We all were.”

Five people become eight, and they talk for what feels like hours. 

Zuko and Sokka lie on the oversized bed, smiling at each other so soft and sweet and _right._ They complete each other, in more ways than one, and they’ll take on the world together.

“So,” Zuko says, smiling at his old friends, “When did _that_ happen? You told me you liked-” Mai glares, and his teasing words come to a halt.

Five people become eight, and they tell stories of Fire Nation summers and Water Tribe winters and Earth Kingdom springs. 

Five people become eight, and Katara smiles.

On the first day after, there is unity.

Slowly, familiar heartbeats make their way to their haven, and Toph is the first to know when someone arrives. Their heartbeat is steady, and she _knows_ she’s felt it before, but it doesn’t click until-

“Dad!” Sokka calls, and he limps over to the taller man and throws his arms around his father’s neck. “I missed you so much.”

Hakoda just holds him close. “I’m so proud of you, son.” He loosens his grip, and opens his arms, "I'm proud of _both_ of you." And then Katara is rushing forward, and Toph smiles. 

It's only been a day since they last saw Hakoda and Bato, but it feels like it's been weeks. Feels like it's been weeks since that perfect morning, where they spoke of friendship and said goodbyes. 

It's only been hours, but don't they deserve this? Don't they deserve some time with their families before people try to split them apart?

There's footsteps outside the door, but this time, Toph knows who it is instantly. She _knows_ that steady rhythm, knows those calming breaths.

She's on her feet before the door is even open. "Uncle Iroh!" Toph shouts, launching herself forward, and Zuko isn't far behind. In a matter of seconds, the two of them are trapped in an embrace, while Aang flutters between both adults. "It's been so long since we've seen you!"

Well. Technically Toph has never seen him, but correcting herself would just ruin the moment.

Uncle laughs, and it reverberates deep inside her chest. "Hello there, young lady!" He says, and Toph feels a body against her back, and she allows it. Why wouldn't she? If Zuko wants to hug his uncle, then she's not going to say anything, regardless of the fact that she's stuck in the middle. "And hello there, Prince Zuko! I am happy to see that both of you are in good health."

"General Iroh," Hakoda says, suddenly serious, and Toph resists the urge to glare at him. _Seriously?_ Just give them a few seconds to have their reunion. It's not too much to ask for.

Slowly, Iroh releases them. The moment he does, Toph is gripping Zuko's wrist like a lifeline. He's her older brother, not that she'll ever admit that out loud, and she _needs_ to feel his beating heart. She _has_ to. When Katara had first arrived at the palace, dragging Zuko behind her, his heartbeat had been almost silent.

Almost still.

Toph has never felt that kind of fear before.

"Please, call me Iroh," Uncle says.

"Iroh then." A pause. Then, a breath. "Thank you for watching over my children. If you hadn't supported them…"

"And thank you for protecting mine. Ever since I lost Lu Ten-"

Zuko jumps. "Uncle, you don't have to say it-"

"I've thought of Prince Zuko as my own."

And a bond solidifies between them, and Toph holds back a laugh. At least if they get along, family gatherings won't be _too_ awkward once her brother finally stops acknowledging his relationship with a certain southern warrior.

And Toph grins, because everything is finally starting to fall into place.

On the first day after, there is truth. 

Zuko is crowned in an hour, and the others have all left. They're the heroes who ended the war, or so they've been called, so they must represent their peoples. But none of that seems  _ right.  _ Sokka and his sister may be Water Tribe, just as much as Aang is air and Toph is earth, but they were never meant to be heroes.

Sokka just wants to be himself, and to hold the boy he loves.

There are so many things that need to be said, and yet, the air between them remains silent. So many questions to be asked, yet, neither of them dare to speak. To admit something out loud is too make it real, and if something is real, it can end.

Sokka never wants this to stop.

"Sokka-"

"Zuko, I-"

"No, you go first."

"Zuko, please, I want to hear what you have to say." Sokka says, and his voice is shaking. 

Spirits, why can't this be simple? Why do they have to be the children of war and the bearers of peace?

"I don't want this to end," Zuko whispers, and Sokka holds him close. "I don't want to wake up only to find none of this was real." His voice goes even softer, and if Sokka wasn't holding him, he didn't think he'd hear him. "I don't want to be alone again." 

And Sokka hugs him as tight as he can, mindful of the bandages wrapped around his chest. He presses a soft kiss to Zuko's forehead, and when he speaks, Sokka has never been more honest. "You won't be. I'll never leave you, darling, I promise." 

"Stay with me?"

Sokka smiles. "Forever."

They sit there, taking in the other's company. Sokka breathes the smell of lightning and smoke, tell tale signs of a battle won.

They sit in silence, because all they need is each other. Sokka doesn't want this moment to end. It's soft and intimate like nothing else ever has been, and love bubbles up inside his chest, and it feels like he's floating.

Zuko gently takes his wrist, and guides it to his scar. The one that spans across his face, his next, his collarbone. The one that took his eyesight and his hearing, the one he once called a brand. "Can I tell you a story?" Zuko asks, and Sokka nods.

And Zuko speaks of a cruel man and an even crueler man. Of a child who wanted to protect his people, and was cast out for it. Of a boy who refused to fight his own father, and was thrown to the streets, sent on an impossible mission.

Of his brave, brave friend, who fought for what he believed in and never gave up without a fight.

"You're beautiful, scars and all," Sokka whispers, pressing a gentle kiss on Zuko's scarred face. Below the eye he can no longer see out of, on his cheek, behind his ear. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I think I might love you," Zuko says.

Sokka smiles. "And I think I love you back."

On the first day after, there is light.

Zuko stands behind the door, alone for the first time in months. He's not alone, not really. His family is with him, every single one of them. He can feel their presence outside the door: Aang's energy, Katara's playfulness, Toph's loyalty, and Sokka's  _ home.  _

They're waiting for him.

Everyone is.

There's not a soul in the world who wasn't invited here, who wasn't asked to attend this event. For the first time in one hundred years, Caldera City is filled with people from other nations and there is no talk of bloodshed. 

Today is his first chance of creating peace and prosperity for his people. He's fought and fought and fought for them.

Against his father, accepting an Agni Kai at  _ thirteen  _ years old, because he wouldn't allow his people to be sacrificed like pieces in a game. For three years among the Earth Kingdoms, trying to convince an unforgiving world that not all of them are cruel and harsh. Against his sister, who he once loved and who once loved him.

And now, after three years of fighting, he finally had a chance.

Because after one hundred years of war and suffering and pain, it was over.

Zuko takes a breath. In one, two, three. Out one, two three.

He opens the door and there is  _ light. _

His family is here and they are smiling.

Zuko smiles. He smiles at his people and at his family, and at the world they can create together.

"People of the Fire Nation!" Zuko calls, and the people  _ cheer.  _ "I promise I will undo the harm my forefathers brought upon our Nation, and with these people at my side, I  _ know  _ I shall succeed.” He takes a breath, and then another. “The time for war is over! Under my guidance, the Fire Nation will enter a new era. One of kindness, and peace!”

Sokka smiles at him, and Zuko smiles back. 

And isn’t this what peace is meant for? The knowing looks and midnight conversations, the subtle smiles and clasped hands? Isn’t it meant for this?

Zuko doesn’t have good luck with love. 

Even now, standing in front of his people, people who he’d do anything to protect, Zuko doesn’t understand it. The idea of pure, unfailing love is a stranger to him, and maybe in another life, it always was meant to be one.

But now? Katara and Aang grin at him, and Toph punches his shoulder. Somewhere in the crowd, Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee sit with his Uncle, and he can only hope that they’re waving back.

Sokka smiles at him, beautiful and bright, and maybe.

Maybe he finally understands.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is it! I am honestly crying right now, writing this note.
> 
> This series means so much to me, and I know I said this on the last fic, but I am so grateful for everyone who's been by my side as I post these stories. Back in June, I was floored by the response "bring on the rapture" got, and at some point, this series has become one of, if not my absolute favorite thing I have worked on. Every comment I get makes me smile, and I love that so many of you have been able to share this story with me. There's nothing like experiencing something like this, and yeah, I'm being overly dramatic and emotional about finishing this, so sue me if you don't like it.
> 
> So once again, thanks everyone!


End file.
